


the gang does the college experimentation thing

by billbert



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blowjobs, College Years, Even more kissing, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Sort of one-sided macden, handjobs, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billbert/pseuds/billbert
Summary: dennis enlists his friends to help him improve his kissing skills.turns out charlie is one hell of a kisser!
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dennis Reynolds, Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald, slight macden
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	the gang does the college experimentation thing

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 5 seconds and didnt beta it so sorry for mistakes. charlie love club forever!

"Gentlemen, I assume you already know why I've gathered you here today. It has come to my attention that our erotic pursuits are being... _hindered_ somewhat." Dennis was pacing around his dorm room, resting his hand on his chin as though deep in thought. Mac and Charlie were crammed together on the edge of his bed, listening intently.

"Is this about that girl who called you a bad kisser?" Charlie blurted, his tact eaten up by the time spent in his glue bag. "It's okay, man - sometimes you just don't catch each other's vibe, and then-"

"Charlie! Shut up!" Dennis blurted, shooting his palm out in front of Charlie as if to stop him via ESP. It worked somehow, and Charlie stuck his head back into the bag, heavy breathing audible throughout the room. "Okay, fine, maybe that comment she made did rattle me a little bit, but it's easily fixed. Kissing can be improved - nay, _perfected_ , with enough practice. That's why I brought you all here."

"You wanna kiss us?" Mac perked up, folding his hands in his lap and inadvertently kicking his feet like an excited child. "I'm fine with that."

"I know you're fine with it, that's why you're here. Plus, you're a terrible kisser too. And Charlie...has he even _been_ kissed before? Face it, we all need some practice. And if we practice on each other, it's much less weird. We can fuck up as many times as we like, because there's no _risk_." Dennis explained.

"I get it." Mac nodded, still barely able to contain his enthusiasm. 

Charlie withdrew from the bag and tossed it aside, a little dazed. "I've...I've kissed plenty of girls before- and they all said I was hella good! And hot! And buffed up!" He rambled. Dennis tried to silence him again, but this time it didn't work, so he had to do it manually, pressing his hand flat against Charlie's mouth.

"Ew, don't lick my hand, dude! I don't know where you've been!" Dennis squealed in disgust, quickly wiping the spit off on his jeans. "Let's be honest with ourselves here. I'm not a _bad_ kisser, but I could use some practice. As could the both of you. So that's what we're going to do. My roommate is out tonight, so we're all alone in here. Nobody will find out."

"I don't care if people find out-" Charlie mumbled. "Isn't that what you college guys do? Experiment on each other?"

"No! No, Charlie, this isn't us 'experimenting', this is for educational purposes only!" Dennis snapped, tired of explaining and justifying himself over and over. He motioned for his friends to sit on the floor, which they did. Dennis too sank down, eyeing up his options. 

Mac was...covered in acne, though it had admittedly improved from his high school days. Charlie was...well, he was cute, but he had glue all over his nose, seemingly permanent, like a birthmark. Definitely not the tens Dennis was looking for, but there was less to lose when kissing undesirables.

"So...who starts?" Charlie asked, thankfully wiping his nose. 

"Me! I wanna go first! Dennis, I can go first, right?" Mac grinned, raising his hand up in the air as though Dennis were his teacher. "We can do it together! I'll definitely help you learn!"

"Alright, you guys do that, I'm just gonna...uh...watch..." Charlie murmured, discreetly reaching back over for his glue bag, before Mac swatted his hand away. 

"No more glue, Char. You have to pay attention." 

Dennis was regretting this already. Mac looked a little too excited about what was to come, his splotchy face already inching closer. Dennis shut his eyes, resting his hands on Mac's shoulders (in order to push him away if things got too gross). As if he'd been given an explicit go-ahead, Mac lunged forward, pressing their lips together.

Oh shit.

Mac was a terrible kisser. His tongue was rolling all over Dennis' mouth area, warm lips barely meeting their target. He started to press on his shoulders, urging him away, but Mac must've thought it was the best damn kiss in the world, judging by how into it he seemed. He wrapped his arms around Dennis, holding him close and forcing him to part his lips.

Ew, it was _really_ bad. Mac's short, wide tongue felt like an alien invader, like some sort of warm, wet probe. Dennis knew his teeth were getting in the way (which was why that skank he'd been making out with had complained in the first place). It was, quite possibly, one of the worst kisses the world had ever seen.

When Mac pulled away, his already-red face was completely flushed. He was grinning like he'd won the lottery, until he saw the sharp frown painting Dennis' features. "Did I...do something wrong?" Mac asked, starting to look a little worried. Dennis did not take kindly to those puppy eyes, though admittedly he didn't want to crush the poor bastard's spirit.

"It...could've been worse." Dennis lied, watching Mac's smile come back. 

"Could it have, though? You guys suck at kissing, I got that just from watching-" Charlie slurred, eyebrows raised in an uncharacteristically condescending manner. "That didn't look like any normal kiss I've seen-"

"Shut up, Charlie. You don't even know how to spell 'kissing'. Keep your talk to yourself." Dennis spat, shifting away from Mac, who still seemed a little grabby. "Let's see how good you are, then. Kiss Mac and I'll rate your technique." He continued, scowling as he observed his two friends scoot a little closer together.

Mac still seemed enthusiastic, and he quickly turned to Charlie, puckering his lips. Hesitantly, Charlie scooched forward and draped his arms around Mac's shoulders, going in for the kill. Dennis watched intently, waiting to see what was inevitably going to be one of the grossest things he'd ever seen.

Charlie started off slowly, tilting his face a little to make sure Mac hit his target (which he'd missed several times with Dennis). He parted Mac's lips with his own, slowly slipping his tongue inside. Mac made a soft noise of approval, grabbing Charlie by the waist and pulling him in a little closer. Dennis felt some sort of gross jab of pain upon watching it.

From the looks of it, Charlie wasn't half-bad. Surprising, but also something that infuriated Dennis. How _dare_ Dirtgrub call him a bad kisser and then go ahead and kiss someone perfectly right in front of him? Dennis wasn't entirely sure if he should feel jealous, enraged, or a little turned on. Maybe all three? He hadn't decided yet.

When Charlie pulled away, he looked a little embarrassed of what he'd just done. Flushed, he moved away from Mac, enough distance between them to be polite. "You guys really think this isn't gonna make things weird?" He asked, voice hushed despite their current privacy.

"Charlie, you're...kind of _good_ at that-" Mac stammered, clearly caught off-guard. "Where did you learn-"

"Mac, kissing is like, the easiest thing in the world. You don't even have to learn." Charlie brushed him off like it was nothing. Dennis was getting a little fed up with that smug attitude, so he decided to see what all the fuss was about. Mac wasn't really a good litmus test, seeing as his standards were...unspeakably low.

"Alright, then plant one on me. Show me how it's done." Dennis grumbled, crawling over to Charlie, who was probably too gluesick to care at all about what was happening. 

"Gladly."

Charlie pulled him in without hesitation, pressing their lips together softly, hands gently cupping Dennis' face. Fuck, wait - _this was actually good._ Dennis shut his eyes as tongues got involved, admittedly losing himself in the moment a little bit. Charlie was some sort of idiot savant, that was for sure. And whenever his teeth got in the way, Charlie would give him a little space and then go right back to it.

To his surprise, Dennis had to confess that it might've been one of the best kisses he'd ever had. He was getting a little worked up from it, all things considered. Charlie was about to pull away, but Dennis didn't let him. Instead, he hauled Charlie's small frame up onto his lap to continue...whatever this was.

Charlie complied and continued to kiss him until he got the hang of it. Soon, Dennis was readily following Charlie's lead, teeth no longer a concern. He actually felt like he was _learning_ something. Learning that maybe Charlie was sort of... _never mind._

He wanted more, rubbing his hands down Charlie's sides until they rested on his hips. He was already half-hard from the pressure of Charlie's ass on his-

"Okay, that's probably enough, huh?" Charlie blurted, pulling away and scooching off of Dennis' lap and reclaiming his original spot beside the glue bag. "See, it's not so hard if you follow someone else's lead, right? Kissing is easy as beans. You guys just get too nervous and controlling and fuck it up."

Dennis did not like being talked down to like that, but he _did_ like kissing Charlie, so he shut up for a bit, if only to improve his chances at a second round.

Mac's jaw was hanging open like a fish. He looked like an idiot. "You guys, no fair- I feel left out-" He managed. "But that looked...pretty good, I think maybe this was a good idea after all-"

"No need to feel left out, we can keep practicing." Dennis spluttered, instantly regretting the way that sentence had left his mouth. Where was his usual composure? Kissing Charlie of all people shouldn't have fucked him up that much, but surprise surprise, that little asshole was _good._

"Okay, Char, do that again but do it on me-" Mac demanded, to which Charlie promptly rolled his eyes and climbed up into Mac's lap, leaning forward for another kiss. Mac dove right into it, pressing their lips together with fervor and immediately shoving his weird probe in there.

Charlie pulled away instantly, making a grossed out sound. "Dude! You have to follow my lead, you can't just rub your tongue everywhere, that's not- fuck. Look, I'll show you." He managed, leaning in again and starting off with light kisses before deepening it a little. Dennis watched intently, analyzing the whole situation.

"Mmm-" Mac moaned, and by _god_ , it was utterly shameless. Charlie kept on going, kissing with more dexterity than any of them had expected. This was unprecedented, and Dennis was feeling a mixture of "fuck this guy for outperforming me" and "fuck this guy, literally". Dennis saw Mac's hands slide down to Charlie's ass, and he wanted to blast an airhorn at the both of them.

"Fuck, so good-" Mac panted as Charlie pulled away, clearly a little overwhelmed. "That...I'm serious, where the hell did you learn to-"

"Like I keep saying, it's simple! Kissing is like running or jumping or taking a shit, we already know how to do it, no need to learn-" Charlie managed, face flushed and clearly a little out of breath from all the making out. Dennis raised his eyebrows at the tent in Mac's sweatpants, and he was about to roast the shit out of him, but it was sort of understandable, so he refrained.

"Show it to me again?" Dennis asked, feigning ignorance for the sake of his half-chub. He'd always found Charlie pretty cute, dirtiness aside, but right now? With his hair all fucked up and blushing like that? He was a little more than just cute, and that fact really took him aback.

"Fine, one more time-" Charlie conceded, placing himself gently back on Dennis' lap and kissing him again. This time, Dennis decided to take full advantage of the situation, instantly grabbing at Charlie's ass, savoring the way his tongue knew _exactly_ what it was doing. Fuck. He was hard as shit and Charlie could definitely feel it, but he was too wrapped up in the kiss to say anything.

He pulled him closer, forcing Charlie to grind down a little against him. _God,_ that felt good. Charlie shifted his weight a couple of times, almost enough to make it seem like it wasn't on accident. When he pulled away, Dennis heaved a small sigh of disappointment, not wanting it to be over.

"See, it's easy. You guys just need to learn how to...you know, get on the same wavelength as whatever girl you're banging. It's easy-" He spluttered, looking even more messy than he had a few minutes ago. "Anyways, maybe you guys should try kissing each other again so I can-" He climbed off of Dennis' lap sheepishly, reaching desperately for his glue bag to calm down.

"I'd be down, let's try again-" Mac smiled, already crawling over to Dennis on all fours like some sort of gross dog. Dennis wasn't particularly keen on kissing Mac again, but maybe it'd kill his boner. 

Slowly, Dennis moved his lips against Mac's, letting him take the lead as per Charlie's advice. It certainly did make things a little easier, but Mac was still sloppy in a lot of ways. Plus, he was grabby as shit, fists balling up in Dennis' shirt and obscene little noises leaving his mouth whenever they parted. It definitely wasn't horrible anymore.

It did nothing to kill his boner, and if anything, Mac's boner had gotten even larger. This was verging into awkward territory, and Dennis wasn't sure if it'd be wise to continue. When they finally parted, Mac was staring into his eyes like Dennis was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. That part...well, _that_ part Dennis could get on board with, certainly.

"See? You guys can do it on your own now. Told you so-" Charlie grinned, face popping out of the paper bag, which he set down beside him. 

"Are we just not gonna talk about the boners?" Mac asked, clearly reaching a breaking point of sorts. "Cuz I've got one and I'm sure you guys have 'em too."

"You guys got boners? From kissing? Weak shit-" Charlie giggled, though the mention of it did make his cheeks go a little pink. Dennis couldn't stop looking at him. Something really bizarre had awakened inside of him and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He hadn't planned for this, and all he could think about was Charlie touching him-

"Yeah, I have one too." Dennis conceded. "It's Charlie's fault."

"How is it my fault? All we did was make out a little, are you guys that easy? Plus, it's _me_ \- fuckin'...think about what you're implying here-" Charlie mumbled, green eyes wide and bashful. _Fuck, that's cute-_ Dennis wasn't sure if he should trust his brain or his dick, but his dick was definitely winning that argument as of right now.

"Well, are you gonna do something about it?" Dennis challenged him.

"Yeah, I think we should probably...uh...get rid of these somehow-" Mac added, gesturing towards the obscene tent in his pants. "We can like, help each other- that's not, like, a gay thing, that's just...what friends do, right? Right, you guys?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do, Charlie." Dennis grinned, smiling at him with what he hoped was a charming expression. (It wasn't. Dennis looked like he was going to eat Charlie.)

"Friends, huh? You'll owe me after this, I guess..." Charlie muttered, though it didn't seem like he was against the idea at all. In fact, the more he squirmed around, the more Dennis could see the faint outline of a forming erection. It was a weird situation, but they'd seen weirder. This was nothing, just...guys being dudes.

"Mac, do you want to do the honors?" Dennis offered, preferring to make whatever this was last as long as possible for himself.

"Sure thing." He grinned, removing his sweatpants to reveal he'd been going commando all day. What an asshole.

Charlie's eyes widened at the sight of his friend's incredibly hard cock. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it, but it was certainly the first time he'd seen it like that. Tentatively, he reached forward, small hand wrapping around the base and stroking it just slowly enough to be a tease. Mac, always the drama queen, threw his head back in pleasure and groaned loudly, hips wildly bucking up into Charlie's light grip.

Dennis was equal parts fascinated and jealous. That looked like it felt really good - and Charlie's demure little face was making it look even better. Why had Dennis never noticed until now that Charlie was intensely fuckable? He supposed it was because the kid was always babbling on about snakes and spiders and slimes, and those weren't particularly arousing topics.

But seeing him like this - it was making him realize some damn weird things about his taste.

He crawled forward, unzipping his pants and freeing his dick, which was a relief, seeing as it had been literally crammed into his skinny jeans. "You can do both of us at once-" Dennis offered, making eye contact with the increasingly affected Charlie.

"O-okay-" Charlie managed, wrapping his free hand around Dennis' cock, mimicking the movements he'd used on Mac. 

Shit, his hand was so soft- that little expression on his face, coy and shy, it was too much. This situation should've been all kinds of fucked up, but instead, it felt a lot more natural than Dennis had expected. He savored the moment, slowly fucking himself up into Charlie's warm grasp.

"Fuck, this is-" Mac began, though he was far too horny to finish the sentence.

"Charlie, Charlie-" Dennis stammered, trying his best to regain some semblance of composure (to no avail). "Have you ever-- blown a guy before?" It was worth an ask, and Charlie's lips, still red from all the kissing- they just looked so damn _inviting._

"I mean, no, but-"

"You wanna try?"

"I, uh...I mean, yeah-"

Mac locked eyes with Dennis, excitement palpable. Charlie removed his hands, looking at both of them, eyes flitting between them nervously, looking for direction. Dennis ran a hand through Charlie's hair, kissing him quickly. He had a feeling that this 'experimenting' thing was something that wouldn't be a flash in the pan, they'd be doing this again.

"You can start on Mac- I prefer to go last."

"Yeah, ok-" Charlie managed, voice barely a whisper as he knelt in front of his best friend. "I've never- I don't really know how-" He admitted, looking up into Mac's big eyes, which were unwavering in their excitement. Mac looked pathetically horny, all pupil, still panting and trembling from the half-finished handjob.

Dennis watched intently as Charlie leaned forward, slowly taking more...and more...and _more_...shit. "Look how cute he is-" He smiled, planting himself next to Mac to get a better view, lazily stroking himself. "So fucking cute-"

"Yeah, _fuck_ , dude, you're right-" Mac sighed, running a hand through Charlie's soft hair, his free hand haphazardly reaching out for Dennis' dick, which he found and began stroking. Dennis normally would've told him off, but everything felt _too good._

"Charlie- baby- so fucking good-" Mac panted, hips bucking up into Charlie's throat. Charlie had his eyes shut, eyelashes fluttering endearingly, in stark contrast with the obscene act he was currently performing. "So fucking good- so hot-" 

Dennis sat back and watched the show, letting Mac's rough hand glide softly up and down. How things had escalated this far, he had no idea - but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Charlie- Charlie, you're so good-" Mac moaned, pushing Charlie deeper and deeper until he'd managed to take the whole thing. "Oh god, fuck--" Dennis watched attentively as Mac hit his limit, hand on his cock stilling. His whole body shuddered, and he came deep down Charlie's throat.

"Fuck...that was-"

Charlie sat up and swallowed, lips puffy from the abuse and eyes wide with what looked like genuine lust. "Was that okay?" He asked meekly, cocking his head slightly, waiting for the answer. "I tried-"

"No, that was...sorta perfect. Char, you're...really fucking cute-"

"Don't say that-" Charlie blushed, turning away for a moment. 

"Anyways. My turn." Dennis interjected, far too eager for Charlie to do the same to him. "Get over here-" He grinned, to which Charlie obeyed, kneeling in front of Dennis and looking up at him with those...fuck, those _eyes,_ just a light rim of green around lustful pupils. Dennis could've looked at him like that all day.

Slowly, Charlie leaned forward, taking the head into his mouth before sinking down with surprisingly little effort. Dennis felt every little twitch of his throat, and it was _wonderful._ He took it deeper and deeper and deeper, and Dennis was almost not able to hold himself back.

"That's it, that's it--" Dennis encouraged, hands carding through Charlie's hair, pushing him just a bit further. "Fuck, you're so _good_ at this, baby-" He would've been embarrassed by his own words had he not seen the effect that they had on Charlie. It seemed as though he really liked being praised.

"Fuck, so pretty- you look so _pretty_ down there-" Dennis sighed, confirming his suspicions. Charlie locked eyes with him before sucking with more fervor than before. Dennis had found his weakness. "So perfect, Char- so cute--" Charlie was blushing heavily, really going at it. He was trying his absolute best and it was beyond endearing.

"So cute on your knees for me-" Dennis panted, unable to restrain himself any more than he already had. He began to move his hips, using his grip on Charlie's hair to steady himself. Charlie almost choked, but he managed it nevertheless - the way his throat had constricted for a split second...Dennis wanted to feel that again.

So over and over he thrust into Charlie, each time being met with that tantalizing tightness. "I'm close, fuck- Char- I can't-"

Mac was watching with wide eyes, clearly a little concerned that Charlie was being hurt - but Charlie's eyes told a different story. He was clearly a little too into this, checking up for approval before getting back to work. It was perfect- Dennis came into Charlie's mouth, holding him down so he couldn't get away.

"Shit- that was-" He couldn't even articulate the words in the afterglow, could only watch as Charlie pulled away, swallowing. 

All of them were completely wrecked, that much was clear. Charlie squirmed, increasingly uncomfortable with his neglected erection. Dennis leaned forward, undoing the buckle on Charlie's pants, sliding them down around his thighs. "You guys don't have to-" came the protest, but Dennis knew that both he and Mac owed Charlie a favor after the show he'd put on.

Dennis tugged down Charlie's boxers, resulting in a small sigh of relief. Charlie was clearly far more embarrassed being on the receiving end, and it was a good look on him. Dennis instantly reached out, starting to stroke him, watching him with an intense gaze, waiting for those rewarding reactions.

Mac, who was utterly spent, couldn't help but move forward and kiss Charlie again, drinking up the small moans that left his mouth. It was clear that Charlie hadn't been lavished with affection like this in a long time, possibly ever, judging by how receptive to it he was. He kissed like it was the first time, whole body shaking with nerves and arousal, hips shyly bucking up into Dennis' grip.

"I can't-" He squeaked, looking up into Mac's eyes with a desperate expression. "This--" He couldn't even get sentences out. Dennis sped up his motions, thumb circling the sensitive tip, making Charlie absolutely fall apart, soft, lewd sounds spilling from his lips. 

"So adorable-" Dennis grinned, watching him fold in on himself, still clinging to Mac as though his life depended on it. 

"I can't, I'm gonna-" 

"Already-?" Mac teased, pulling Charlie in for another kiss. That was it, Charlie wasn't able to hold on any longer. He came into Dennis' hand, soft noises escaping the kiss. When they both pulled away from him to assess the damage they'd done, they were met with a rare sight.

Charlie looked _good_ when he was wrecked like that, face pink, trembling with the sweetest little expression on his face. 

There was a knock on the door - Dennis sat up straight as an arrow, worried they'd been heard. Quickly, the three of them made themselves decent, with Dennis wiping the cum on his pants unwisely. He shot the other two a look that meant _be quiet._

Eventually, the knocking subsided, and the three of them let out a sigh of relief. They looked at each other as if to say _what now? Are we ever gonna do this again? Why the hell did that feel so good?_

"Guys...I kinda liked that-" Charlie admitted, the first to break the silence. "Wanna...maybe...do that again sometime?"

Mac and Dennis couldn't have agreed faster.


End file.
